


Butterfly Effect

by aliythefangirl



Series: The Mating Bond [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universes, F/M, Soulmates, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: While in their magical comas,Landon and Hope are offered a chance by the Fates to see alternate universes before picking one. Each universe represents a path not taken or a different choice made. Which one will they pick?
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: The Mating Bond [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898926
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue

Landon and Hope walked together in the darkness. They found a gorgeous woman sitting at a loom,looking at them.  
“Oh,I’ve been expecting you two. The lovers.” The woman said.  
“I am Clotho,controller of things that are. I have seen several different universes,with my sisters Lachesis and Atropos,relating to you,the lovers.” Clotho said,stringing the loom.  
Clotho then magically placed a butterfly necklace on Hope and a butterfly bracelet on Landon.  
“You may see them,for a maximum of 48 hours. At the end of this trial,you must pick together the one you want,you lovers. Push the head of the butterfly if you want to leave the universe before the 48 hours are up. It will only work if the both of you press it.” Clotho explained  
They both nodded.  
“Now,in these universes,you will have no memories but your bodies might. The bracelet and necklace are invisible to everyone but you both.” Clotho said,before grabbing a string of the loom and suddenly a portal appeared behind them,sucking them in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lachesis sings the things that were, Clotho the things that are, and Atropos the things that are to be. They’re the three Fates of Greek Mythology and the Loom Clotho is sitting at is the Loom of Fate.


	2. No Pit Jump![AU # 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope never goes into the pit.

Landon and Hope were transported into Hope’s room, together on her bed.

“Hmm...it seems this is the universe where you only dropped some blood into the pit instead of jumping into it.” Landon said,taking into the surroundings.

“Umm...Landon? I think...” she said,gesturing to their naked shoulders.

“We’re naked?” Landon said and then looked at Hope, in a similar state.

“I think because there wasn’t that gap or your relationship with Josie that we...” Hope said,staring at his neck, covered on both sides with hickies.

“What’s wrong?” Landon said,before getting off the bed, fully naked and looking into the mirror.

Hope then felt something sticky between her legs and then grabbed the covers off herself and opened her legs to reveal a puddle of white sticky stuff between her legs,staining the sheets.

“Hickeys? Seriously?” He said, before turning to look at her and her open legs.

“Is that what I think it is?” Landon said, looking at the familiar substance. He had regularly coated his own hands with it, thinking of her.

“What? What is it?” Hope asked, before noting the feeling didn’t feel unfamiliar to the body she resided,apparently this happened often.

“I think because I never forgot you...we umm..reached a step of our physical relationship here that we didn’t back in ours.” He said, looking at her naked. The sight still pleased him.

“You mean...this is...we...” Hope said before looking into her other self’s nightstand and was relieved when she found a pack of birth control pills before taking the day’s dose with a chug from the water bottle on top of it.

“Yup. I don’t remember it but I’m pretty sure...” he said,still looking at her naked before she magicked the white stuff away. She then grabbed his shirt off the floor before putting it on.

“Are you saying that was...cum? That we’re sexually active together in this universe?” She asked before he pulled into embrace, bodies touching each other as they stood back to back.  
The feeling sent them both on fire, before they kissed each other passionately and led each other to the bed, Hope on top of him as the fire went on coming, growing even hotter as they kissed and their bodies were entangled. They broke apart.

“Yeah.” Landon said, almost breathless.

Hismemories of their passionate make out sessions back in their reality didn’t help the fire growing inside him, a throbbing sensation coming from his cock as it ached to be inside her. He threw her off of him, onto the other side of the bed as she whined.

No way was his memory of their first time together be in an alternative universe. Even if they had already reached the step in body, neither remembered it.

She quickly discarded his shirt before getting herself dressed and he grabbed the clothes of his on the floor, dressing himself. He quickly kissed her, softly and lovingly on the lips before breaking the kiss.

“What are we going to do about these?” He asked, gesturing to his neck.

“I don’t know. It’s just my wolf basically telling the other girls to stay away from you, that you’re taken. I’m pretty sure this you marks back, it just doesn’t last.” Hope said

“Marks back?” Landon asks

“You know, gives love bites too. Probably deserves this me crazy. The good kind, because that means you accept the mark. I can glamour them if you want, but my wolf might not be happy.” Hope replied

“So, hickeys turn you on? Noted.” He said,chuckling.

“We never tried. I thought you might be annoyed. I got so prissy about you being territorial around Roman so...” Hope replied

They left the room after she had glamoured the love bites, her wolf a little annoyed.

**_Why? Must show that mate is mine._ **

_Shut up, he doesn’t need to know that..._

**_Mate is mate. In any universe._ **

_Maybe he doesn’t want to be my mate..._

**_Foolish. Must claim, must show._ **

_SHUT UP!_

**_This girl, she already claimed him. He acknowledge claim,accept it._ **

  
They quickly went into the common area before meeting up with their friends.

“Hello,lovebirds!” Josie said before sitting next to them, this Josie wasn’t awkward around themat the least.

“Oh, there’s the other set!” Josie said pointing to MG and Lizzie kissing softly as his arm was around her neck before they sat down.

“Turtle doves!” Josie greeted Lizzie and MG in a similar way before Kaleb and Raf sat down also.

“You sound chipper.” Hope said

“Oh, just got off the phone with Pen. She might be transferring back here!” Josie said,smiling

“Yay for Satan.” Lizzie said before Josie shot her a glare.

“Do you want to leave? We seem pretty happy here.” Landon said,as they were snuggling together.

“Almost everyone seems happy.” Hope said,as she was curled up against him,taking in his warmth and his scent. Her wolf was pleased,almost purring at being so close to her mate.

This had also happened in their reality,only she had never told Landon why snuggling with him made her so content. It could fade ,if the mate bond wasn’t made permanent by marking during sex. If it wasn’t, she could always seek out another partner,but her wolf wouldn’t be as content, she understood this from her mother talking about wolf mating. Wolves could partner with almost anyone,even non wolves. They could even mark them, taking them as their mates. But nothing would make them as happy as their one true mate, their soulmate. Her wolf firmly believed Landon was the one, the true one. Her mother had even said, sometimes true mates had a way of finding each other or coming back to each other.

Neither of her parents really got to live with their true mates-her mothers was her Uncle Elijah and her fathers was Caroline Salvatore-Forbes.

“Almost everyone.” Landon agreed. Rafael still seemed uneasy,obviously still hiding his feelings for Hope.

Hope had noticed this,obviously Rafael’s wolf had taken notice of her as a potential mate,alpha to alpha. But she was sure she wasn’t his true one as they always always matched. Sometimes, unfortunate wolves never got to even meet their true mates. She wondered if Rafael was one of those cases or he just hadn’t met his yet.

They had spent 47 blissful hours in this universe,taking in it in.

“Lovers, it is time to go into another universe.” A toga clad woman said,before plucking another string on the loom and sending them into another portal.


	3. Landon (Sort Of) Choses Josie [AU # 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Landon choses Josie,only to make his way back to Hope when he’s fighting with Josie.  
> For more on this, check out Promising Me Everything.

Landon was transported back into his bedroom, met with a naked girl in his bed.

Only not the one he had before. No,this one was brunette and sleeping soundly.

Josie.

Oh crap, this must the universe where he officially chose Josie.

Hope woke up, alone, in a bed next to Alyssa. Her wolf was howling out internally.

She quickly got out her other self’s journal and found out Landon had chosen Josie in this reality. She read on and discovered something else.

Whenever this Landon got into a fight with Josie, this Hope welcomed him with open arms. Apparently, open legs too. Every couple months, there was a journal entry about how Landon and her had spent an amazing night together and this was the time that Landon would leave Josie for good. It never happened, Landon almost always figured things out with Josie and left Hope hanging, high and dry. Every journal entry that followed the nights they spent together was a variation of sorrow and anger in the week that followed the make up.

 **Dear Diary,  
** **I wonder if I should tell Josie that everytime they fight, Landon ends up buried inside me. Crying out my name and coming inside me, filling me with his seed. Promising me everything, promising me he’ll leave her. Saying he loves me, not her. That he’s meant to be with me. NOT HER.  
I know by now,his promises are empty, but there’s still a little ray of hope they aren’t.**

**I wonder if I should shove it in her face,that her oh so faithful boyfriend isn’t so faithful after all. Drinking sometimes numbs the pain and so does sex. With anyone but him.**

**I should really reject him, slam the door on his face the next time he comes around. But I can’t seem to...**

**Hope**

She flipped to the back page to a list of names.

**People I’ve Fucked**

**Ryan Clarke (drunken mistake)**

**Roman Sienna**

**Ethan Machado**

**Rafael Waithe(drunken mistake)**

**Jed Aberdeen (we were both sad.)**

**Kaleb Hawkins (Ditto.)**

**Sebastian Kings (Ditto. Lizzie dumped him and Landon...)**

**Landon Kirby(my first.)**

Apparently this her was slutty whenever Landon left her high and dry,making the worst choices when it came to bed partners.

* * *

After Josie left, he read his other self’s journal.

Well, apparently he was a major asshole in this universe.

He dated Josie and was still stinging Hope along, sleeping with her whenever things with Josie got rocky. He seemed to promise Hope everything.

Worst part? From the journal entries, he himself seemed to believe the promises he made to Hope until Josie and him worked together.

**Journal,**

**I know I should stay away from Hope. She’s always so inviting and so...loving. Sex with her...it doesn’t compare to sex with Josie. It’s amazing, explosive. She feels so damn good, so warm.**

**Be I made my choice and Josie and I are good together. Still...**

**Landon**  
Both Landon and Hope pressed their butterfly heads at the same time, leading to an portal opening and them being sucked inside.


	4. Hope’s Family Survives [AU # 3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope’s family survives the Hollow and found happiness.

Hope and Landon woke up together, clothed this time. Marginally so, as she was in a shirt(his it looked like.) and he was in his boxers. They were cuddled together.

Damn. Landon was covered in hickies in this universe too, only on his shoulder blades this time.

Her inner wolf purred and was content. Hope took a moment to look around the room, one that looked like hers. Mostly the pictures on the nightstand-one had her, Josie, and Lizzie together sitting in the courtyard of her New Orleans home, one captured a much older her painting with her dad, a photo of herself snuggling with Landon in a chair out in the Bayou, and one had her family around her and Landon,smiling and content.

This must be the universe where they found another way to destroy the Hollow,where her mom, dad, and Uncle Elijah survived. Apparent too was her dad was also happy with his true mate Caroline as well.

Landon then nipped at her neck, driving her wolf wild. She wanted her mate. Not only that, she wanted to mate with her mate.

Landon then kissed her passionately and she moved to straddle him, her wolf taking more control. She wanted the feeling of her mate inside her, a feeling this body was all too familiar with.

Landon’s resolve seemed to be slipping too. He didn’t want their first memory of having sex to be in another universe, but she felt so fucking good pressed against him.

He couldn’t deny the feeling of fire that ignited when she touched him or when their bodies touched,the fire that felt so damn pleasurable to stroke. She dug her barely clothed core against him before they even knew what was happening.

His shirt was quickly torn off, the only thing guarding them against full nakedness was his boxers, which grew tighter and tighter by the second. They didn’t have the resolve to stop,before taking each other.

They were so close before a knock on her door disturbed them, causing her to slip off him and slip into a nightie before answering the door. He quietly slipped into her bathroom,and sat down the toilet,stroking his erection to relieve the tension built. Quickly and furiously he stroked, until he reached his release,coating his hand. He cleaned himself up.

“Hey Lizzie.” he heard her say

“Hey, any clue on when your dad and my mom are coming back?” Lizzie asked

“No clue, sorry,” Hope replied.

“Did I interrupt something? You look a little...dishevelled.”Lizzie said

“No,no...it’s fine,” Hope said, denying what had just happened. They had almost spelt together!

“If you say so. We’re still on for that triple date right?” Lizzie asked

“Don’t tell me you forgot! MG and I, Landon and you, and Josie and Penelope are supposed to eat together tonight!” Lizzie said

“Oh, right. That one.” Hope replied,shaking her head. She was trying to will the pressure in between her legs to go down. It physically hurt so much.

Her wolf screamed at her.

**_Please, please...so close to being with mate. It will feel so good._ **

_I know...I just don’t want it to happen like this._

**_Like what?_ **

_In someone else’s body._

**_Still you, still him. Mate wants us just as much as we want him._ **

_Shut. It._

**_You know it will feel so good, to finally let go. Let him in. All the way in._ **

_I can’t. Not here._

She quickly hurried herself getting dressed before opening the door and throwing the clothes that looked like his off the floor into the bathroom so he could get dressed.

She was slipping, her wolf taking even more control. She was wrestling it back,but both her wolf and this body really wanted to be with Landon. In a physical sense.

He then exited the door and kissed her softly on the check. This time, no glamour was needed as his shirt covered up his love bites.

The triple date hadn’t ended up being so bad,it was actually fun!

They ended up, snuggling together on her bed, trying to get as close as possible clothed.

There was still the itch to just jump him and enjoy what came afterwards but she wrestled that thought away.

“I love you.” Landon whispered into her ear, warming her heart and making her wolf purr.

“I love you too.” she whispered back.

The next day went on pretty normally, expect for the fact she had to get used to the fact Josie and Lizzie were pretty much her stepsisters.

When their time was up, they were ready to go though the portal.


	5. Possessed by Malivore [AU # 4]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Landon ends up possessed by Malivore, but leaves something of his behind with Hope.  
> I chose the name Faith for the baby girl because the Hope who birthed her still had faith that Landon would come back to her and their child.

Landon woke up in darkness. He was possessed by his father, using him as a meat suit. Worst part was the fact he could still see what was happening.

Hope woke to the sound of a baby crying. She quickly picked her up,her breasts swelling as she naturally guided the baby to her unbuttoned front of her nightgown and the baby latched. Suddenly the name Faith hit her like a tidal wave.

It wasn’t just any baby. It was her and Landon’s little girl, she could feel it in her bones.

Where was he? She searched the photos around the room, Landon wasn’t in any of them.

It would be so unlike him to not be in their daughter’s life. After Faith was done feeding, she put her down in her crib and read her other self’s dairy.

Landon has been possessed by Malivore,but he had left something behind with her. Alaric had never walked in on them, so they had sex in that motel room. They had conceived Faith one of the few times they had sex, possibly after the talent show.

Little Faith would never know her father. Landon would probably never know his daughter.

She let out a cry, her wolf crying alongside with her. Their bond had been solidified that night in the hotel room and even more so when she conceived Faith. Rafael and the others were helping the best they could, but this Hope was drowned in grief.

Her wolf couldn’t even think of taking another mate,because technically hers was still alive.

It seemed like the only thing that kept her going was little Faith, who looked so much like her dad expect for the eyes. Her eyes were all Hope’s.

Landon still felt a pull towards Hope,something that his “father” hated. A pull that couldn’t be broken no matter how hard Malivore tried, a pull rooted in old magic.

He quickly pushed the butterfly head on his bracelet as she pushed hers on her necklace.

The portal opened, taking them.


	6. Interlude

“Hello, lovers.” The toga cald woman at the loom said

“Have you had enough? Or do you want to see more?” She asks

“Out of curiosity, what happens if we pick an universe that isn’t ours?” Hope asks

“Both of you will stay in eternal slumber, your conscious elsewhere. You won’t get a chance to pick again.” Clotho replied

“And if we pick ours?” Landon asks

“You will awake, not consciously knowing about the other universes. You might subconsciously remember them.” Clotho said before muttering something

A red ribbon, tying them together at the wrists appeared.

“The red thread of fate, the Chinese call it. It binds together lovers such as you.” Clotho says

“Lovers such as us?” Landon asks

“Soulmates. True mates. Your lover knows such, her wolf sees you as such.” Clotho explains to Landon before Landon glances over to Hope.

“It may have some tangles, but you are meant to be. Even if sometimes your relationship ends or one of you ends up in a tragedy.” Clotho says.

“What’s the chance?” Hope asks

“40/60. The fates,we do want you happy, you know. Usually you do end up happy.” Clotho replies.

“What will be, young lovers?” Clotho asks

Hope and Landon look to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want more AUs(suggestions always welcome if you do) or do you want them to pick?


	7. Malivore Remember(AU #5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope tells Landon who she is shortly after getting out of Malivore.

Damn, naked again. Of course,she was next to Landon, covered in love bites as always.

This universe jumping was really testing her. She quickly untangled herself from Landon to grab his shirt off the ground to cover herself. Her wolf was howling, growling to just be with her mate.

Landon quickly woke up afterwards,and stared at her in his shirt.

“Hey, babe.” He said,patting the space on the bed next to him as she sat down next to him, and he looped his arm around her shoulder. A soft kiss on the forehead followed.

Landon quickly got his other self’s journal and read it.

“Looks like you told me who you were shortly after getting back from Malivore.” he said after shutting the journal.

“I can only guess we’re sleeping together in this universe too.” Hope said

“Looks like it.” Landon said before crashing his lips against hers,their tongues dancing as he pulled her on top of him. She ground her core against his, causing them both to break apart the kiss to moan at the friction.

“Fuck...Hope...” he said before he pressed his erection against her,under the covers.

“Landon...we can’t. Not here.” Hope said, detangling herself from him. Her wolf screamed at her, wanting the feeling of her mate buried inside her.

“But we won’t remember it. Why can’t we just give in?” Landon asks.

“Not in our waking minds,no. But...if we do this...” Hope replies.

“What aren’t you telling me? Clotho said we were soulmates, something your wolf knows.” Landon asks.

“Exactly. And if we do, I don’t think I could hold off...making the bond permanent, only truly broken by a permanent death.” Hope replies.

“What does make the mate bond permanent? I’m not in the wolf classes and I don’t think Raf has got there yet.” Landon asks.

“Marking each other...during the mating act.” Hope replied.

“You mean, during sex.” Landon replied and Hope nodded.

“What’s wrong with making it permanent? I said you were stuck with me.” Landon asks.

“I just didn’t...know if you were ready for that kind of commitment. And then there’s my Heats.” Hope replied.

“Heats?” Landon asked.

“Think of it like an enhanced ovulation. During that part of my monthly cycle, my wolf really wants to have as much sex as possible to get pregnant. For a whole week. It’s bad enough without a Mate...but now she’s found you,she wants to...” Hope replied.

“She wants you to fill her with your seed until we’re umm...successful.” Hope said,going on explaining.

“Successful? You mean...” Landon asks,looking at Hope’s flat belly and she nods.

“It got better after my aunt’s wife got me on birth control,but back in our reality, I’ve missed too many pills. She’s been wanting you since I triggered my curse. Which means, I will be going into Heat right next to my Mate. It was really bad the month right after I came back from Malivore for the same reason.” Hope went on explaining

“When did you trigger it?” He asked

“When I was fifteen. The night we danced...it was my first full moon. She recognized you right away, even if I didn’t.” Hope answered

“You never told me.” Landon said

“Again, it’s a big level of commitment. It’s about the same as marriage. Plus, if the bond isn’t made permanent, it will fade. Not completely, my wolf won’t be as happy with someone else as she is with you.” Hope responded

“But during my Heat,I won’t want you to stop to get a condom or pull out. She wants our womb filled with our Mate’s child,the bond made even more permanent. I will just want you to...attain release within me until my womb becomes full. She will be in control,not me. We’re eighteen...” Hope said

“Couldn’t you just...not mark me?” Landon asked

“Hard to do when you’re faced with your true mate. It takes so much self-control...the only wolves I know of to have had sex with their true mates without marking them...is my mom and dad.” Hope replied

“My mom knew her bite would hurt my Uncle Elijah and my dad knew his mark wouldn’t have been favoured by his mate. She didn’t...at that time,she didn’t want that commitment.” Hope said,going on explaining.

“Your mom’s true mate was your Uncle Elijah? Who was your dad’s then?” Landon asks.

“You’re going to laugh. Best friend to the doppelgänger he had to sacrifice to break his curse, to unleash his wolf side. Girlfriend to his first ever successful hybrid.” Hope replied.

“Seriously,who was it?” Landon said.

“Mother to a set of Gemini twins. You know the set. Not hers biologically but still hers.” Hope responded .

“Are you saying Josie and Lizzie’s mom was your dad’s true mate?” Landon asked.

“Yes. Both cases, even if they did mark them, they didn’t have the umm, kind of potential we do.” Hope replied.

“Potential? What kind of...oh,that kind of potential.” He said, looking at her belly again.

“I didn’t even know if you wanted kids. I want them, but not right now.” Hope replied.

“I want them but same, not right now.” Landon responded.

“There’s other ways to relieve our frustration though.” Landon said, smirking.

His fingers slowly crept up her leg,until they reached her sex and he slowly explored her folds with them.

“Landon....” she moaned out as his fingers crept towards her clit, playing with it. Hope’s hands grasped the comforter around her while moaning.

“Please,please...” she begged out as the first orgsam hit her, her moans growing louder.

His fingers then crept down to her entrance and slid two in.

“Feels so...” she moaned out, as Landon slid his two fingers out and in at a slow pace,ncausing her to whine.

“So what, Hope?” Landon asked,his own arousal spiking at the sight of her doubled over in pleasure. He was hard, almost painfully so.

“So good...” she moaned out as he went on the pace with his fingers until she came fast and hard on them. He retracted them, causing her to moan out and then whine.

“Oh..” She said,clearly seeing the tent his erection made in the comforter before ripping it off and exposing it.

Her hand flew towards it.

“I don’t know what to do.” She said,before his own hand went on top of hers and guided her hand up and down his shaft as he moaned and groaned. He quickly came, shots of cum landing on his stomach and legs.

They then kissed again, a soft and loving one. She quickly got on top of him, his flaccid cock held against her folds and clit as they kissed passionately and they both moaned after breaking the kiss. The head of his cock rested right in front of clit, causing her to moan.

If he felt this good outside...she wondered how he would feel buried inside her. He did too.

He quickly pulled away from her as he felt himself get hard again. If he stayed like that, he didn’t think he could stop himself from plunging himself inside her and filling her up with his seed.

She whined at the loss of friction.

“We should stop.” Landon said before getting off the bed and going quickly to the bathroom.

They both pressed the heads of their butterfly at the same time.


	8. Throuple? (AU # 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Landon choses both Josie AND Hope.

Landon woke up in bed, next to two very naked girls.

Hope. And Josie?

“Morning,beautiful and handsome.” Josie said,kissing both their cheeks.

Both he and Hope looked stunned,what was happening.

But he kissed Hope on the lips and then followed it with a kiss on the cheek for Josie.

Josie quickly departed from his arms and got dressed. Hope followed her shortly.

Josie then exited the room.

Landon scrambled to read his journal.

It seemed in this universe, the whole Josie/Hope situation was resolved by them becoming a throuple. It seemed he had lost his virginity to Hope, alone.

“We’re a throuple..” Landon said,getting himself dressed.

“A throuple?” Hope asked

“We’re both together with Josie.” Landon said

“Well,I did have a crush on her when I was 14..and she has admitted to having a crush on me.” Hope said

“So you got us both?” Hope asked

“Looks like it.” Landon replied

He kissed her passionately and fiercely. She kissed back,equally into the kiss as his hands moved to gently grope her breasts as their tongues danced.

They broke apart the kiss.

“Fuck. Hope....” he moaned

She was enjoying the attention he was giving to her breasts, gasping out.

“Landon...” she moaned out before his hands flew away from her breasts.

“I love you.” he whispered lovingly into her ear.

“I love you too.” she whispered back, softly.

“This universe jumping thing is weird.” she whispered back

“I know.” Landon said

They both pressed the butterfly heads at the same time.

“We’re ready to choose.” They said


	9. The Choice

“What is your choice,lovers?” Clotho asked

“Ours.” They replied together

“You are sure? You won’t get another chance.” Clotho asked

“We are.” they replied together

Clotho pulled a string on the loom and they were sucked into a portal.  
  


  
**to be continued in _Newly Marked_.**


End file.
